plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Peashooter
For the plant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Fire Peashooter (Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare). For other uses, see Fire Pea. |flavor text = Fire Peashooter knows that what she does looks exciting. But working with an open flame is serious and, more importantly, dangerous business. That's why, in her spare time, she talks to children about the importance of fire safety. "I'm a trained professional," she explains. "Don't try this at home, kids."}} Fire Peashooter is the second premium peashooting plant that was first added in the 3.2.1 update of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It was officially released on February 18, 2015 for 109 gems. It shoots one fire pea every 1.5 seconds. It was first confirmed in the Frostbite Caves Part 1 Dev Diary and became available in stores along with the first Frostbite Caves Part 2 teaser Piñata Parties. It can warm surrounding plants, similar to Pepper-pult and Torchwood. Almanac Entry DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Fire Peashooters shoot flaming peas down the lane. Special: immune to frost Special: warms nearby plants Fire Peashooter knows that what she does looks exciting. But working with an open flame is serious and, more importantly, dangerous business. That's why, in her spare time, she talks to children about the importance of fire safety. "I'm a trained professional." she explains. "Don't try this at home, kids." Plant Food upgrade When given Plant Food, it spits a fire trail for three seconds that can go five tiles in front of it, unfreezing plants and damaging every zombie that steps on the trail, dealing 175 damage total. It is similar to Jalapeno's trail of fire. Strategy This plant is a good choice in Frostbite Caves, along with it's counterpart, Pepper-pult. Plant it in the center of your defenses, as frost winds can hinder your efforts otherwise. It is best not to use this plant as your primary defenses though, as it shoots only one flaming pea. Placing this as the front row of your defence prevents Hunter Zombies from being able to do anything and will make quick work of them. Gallery Trivia *While using its Plant Food ability in earlier unreleased versions, it uses the helmet used by Peashooter. *It is similar to the Flaming Pea from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures but unlike Flaming Pea, it has yellow eyes, instead of white eyes, the stem is all red instead of green, and a red leaf on the back of its head instead of fire on the beta version. *The beta seed packet had its bottom leaves shown, unlike the other Peashooting plants. *Its beta Halloween costume was Peashooter's Halloween costume from 2013. *If Fire Peashooter is watered, it becomes a normal Peashooter. **So far, this is the only plant to become another plant when watered. *So far, this is the only peashooting plant that does not shoot peas when fed with Plant Food. *Its cost was originally 139 gems. * Fire Peashooter is the fifth gem premium plant to appear in the game's store, and at the same time, the third one not to be a limited-time, like Homing Thistle and Hurrikale. See also *Flaming Pea *Torchwood *Pepper-pult * Peashooter * Frostbite Caves Category:Plants Category:Premium Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Thawing Plants Category:Fire Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Peashooting Plants